chaos heir
by Shadowmon117
Summary: 12 year old Kiiroshi Moriyama has been alone all his life, beaten, neglected, ignored and yet whenit come down to save both the digital and human world can he do and will he save it or destroy it? first story i ever published so plz dont flame, rated t might change as story progresses, oh i dont own digimon but i do own my oc kiiroshi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Years ago in the time of the ancients a prophecy was created a prophecy that foretold the beginning of the end, but as is the case with most prophecies most of it was lost and forgotten as time progressed, the only thing that is left of it reads "and so shall rise the true heir of chaos". This is all that remains and little did any1 know that prophecy was about to come true and the heir shall rise.

**Bold-**descriptions or shouting

_italicized__-_thinking

**kyoto,japan,2022**

** Get back here you freak!, yeah and take your punishment you stupid monster. These are some of the things I have been called, my name is Kiiroshi Moriyama,**

**I am 12 years old with black hair and green eyes with slits for pupils, don't ask why they're slits because I don't even know, I have lightly tanned skin and I stand at about 5'2 . I have always been chased by mobs for as long as I can remember and it has always ended with me losing them ever since I turned 8 years old but before that…well that is another story, lets just say that the stuff that was done to me makes real monsters seem like angels. Anyway if your wondering why this mob is chasing me right now, its because I might have stolen some food and maybe stood up for myself when a couple of people where trying to push me around. **_"well might as well lose them now, I mean seriously do I really want these guys to find out where I've been staying?_, With that thought in my mind I just took off at a even faster pace that just put some of the best star athletes to shame, my destination?, the old metro station. The sun was nearly down by the time I got to my "home" and I do use that term very loosely, I mean literally how many kids do you see or know that call a half flooded/collapsed metro station there home or have pests as room-mates that steal anything you have to eat if you let it out of your sight for barely a second, that's right zero. _"damn I'm hungry not to mention tired"_. I just tossed the sandwich stuff that I stole into my cooler (also stolen ^) and just crashed out in my "bed" in the corner of the old ticket booth, and fell asleep. I woke up the next morning to footsteps?, did I literally just hear footsteps?, I asked myself. I mean seriously who the hell would come down here… never mind I'm down here so that says something about my sanity, but seriously I thought I was the only one who would bother to use this place. I slowly and quietly tracked the footsteps and came upon a cat?. This "cat" had mittens with claws on it, I couldn't make out the color of its fur thought or its eyes since it passed out in a puddle of water, wait not water, I noticed as I stepped closer that it was passed out in a puddle of blood!, not only that but it had gashes all over its body, a scar on its stomach that looked like it was carved there in a "X" shaped pattern and it had two rings around its tail. I don't know what possessed me to do it was it out of pity or curiosity? Because I decided to bring it back to my "living area" and treat its injuries.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:a friend in need

I really do not understand myself sometimes, I mean seriously, who in their right mind would pick up some strange creature (even though it looks pretty cute if you take away the scars and all the blood stains), but other than that it looks pretty cool. The thing that's bugging me though is how did it get so injured? , Why did it come down here? , and most importantly the top two questions swimming around in my head are what the hell is it and is it a guy or a girl or does it even have a gender?. Now normally at this point any sane person would just leave it there where it was but then again I'm not really sure if I'm completely sane, because the next thing I know is I'm lifting up the covers and trying to determine its gender and well lets just say my face turned as red as a tomato. I slowly put the covers back over the cat or is it a cat? . I was completely caught off grab by a paw grabbing my wrist. Aghhhhh wtf, wtf, my oh so overly dramatic freak the hell out just woke up my "guest".

_ Who the hell are you?._ The cat , yup definitely a cat asked in a feminine voice. **Who the hell am I? , Who the hell are you? , better yet what the hell are you and how did you manage to get into my"home"?.**

"guest" pov

_I was running that's all I could do when I was being hunted like this, how long has it been since I last met a friendly face, better yet when was the last time that I ever had a true friend? . Well there was mikemon , no I don't want to remember that, why did I even come to this world? , what or who am I looking for?. Godramon I wish this damn dream would end, I really, really, really, do not want to remember all of this crap right now. I began to feel the sleep lift from my body and with it came a breeze of some sort a very warm breeze and it was very stimulating , wait stimulating?! , my paw shot out just in time to catch a hand?. The moment my paw caught the hand I heard a scream , I saw what caused it a human, a male human, he looked like he has known nothing but pain all his life if the scars he has across his chest is anything to go by that and his eyes, when I looked into his eyes I saw nothing but loneliness, pain , distrust, so many emotions playing across his eyes and yet there is more like something else about his eyes, I peered closer and that's when I noticed that his pupils are slits, and looked as if they were changing colors?. I blinked and looked again and both his eyes were green, was it just my imagination? I gave the human my hardest glare and asked no demanded , _who the hell are you ?_ , but of course things could not be easy because of getting an answer I got questions shouted in my face, "_**Who the hell am I? , Who the hell are you? , better yet what the hell are you and how did you manage to get into my"home**_**"?." **__I just looked at him like he was crazy, home? What home? All I see around me is a run down, crappy excuse of a homeless_ _mans bachelor pad, wait scratch that a homeless mans bachelor pad is still better than this!. Now it was his turn to look at me like I was crazy, his eyebrows curved in as his eyes narrowed as he glared at me, now it takes a lot to scare me but that glare screamed dangerous and actually caused me to flinch, I was in a lack of better words envious and impressed, envious because my glare paled in comparison to his and impressed because a mere human gave me a glare that actually scared me. _So you gonna tell me your name or am I gonna have to beat it outta ya ?_. He actually looked scared now, probably has to do with the fact that he has never seen a digimon before._

Kiiroshis pov

_So you gonna tell me your name or am I gonna have to beat it outta ya ?._ I was scared for the first time since I was 6 I was genuinely scared, not only did I have no idea what the hell this cat-like thing is I could tell just by looking at it that it was dangerous, hell I actually winced in pain when it grabbed my wrist, speaking of which, it still hasn't let go and as my horrible luck would have it, it seemed to notice too because the pressure around my wrist increased drastically. _Now I am going to ask you one more time, who the hell are you, and if you wont answer will I could always use a club to smack around some other digimon with if you know what I mean ?_

To push her point she began to slowly pull on my arm, causing me to cry out in pain. After what seemed like ten minutes was actually ten seconds I finally shouted out. **Kiiroshi! My name is kiiroshi.** The second I told her my name the pressure around my wrist let up and I quickly fell to the floor clutching my wrist.

General pov

_You told me your name so ill tell you mine, I am black gatomon x, now I have plenty of questions for you but ill let you ask your questions first since I did injure, after all when I'm done with you , you wont have to worry about any thing ever again,_ **What are you gonna do with me?**_. Oh nothing just gonna kill you and bring your head to my master, after all he did send me to kill you before you awaken._** What do you mean awaken?,**_ Oh don't you worry about that, in fact you should enjoy your last momments because I know I am_**, What do you m-m-mean? I asked her fearfully.**_ Oh nothing just the fact your just a kit but your gonna die a man when I'm done with you. She purred in an evil seductive way. I think ill have my fun first then have you answer my questions before I kill you._ _**I was completely terrified, there was nothing I could do as she advanced towards me. I was about to just stay still and accept my fate, I mean if you've had a life like mine you pretty much have nothing going for you, I have nothing to lose no purpose my whole existence is nothing more than a living hell. I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable, what I didn't expect was to hear a boom followed closely by a crash and running footsteps. The last thing I saw was a couple of people with more of those digimon I mean what else could they be, before I succumbed to the darkness that is unconsciousness.**_


End file.
